


pastries and conversations

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, POV Alternating, alec lightwood hasnt shaved in a while, magnus and alec have Important Conversations, magnus bane loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: alec eats some Amorous Pastries in the seelie realm and returns home, extremely aroused





	pastries and conversations

**Author's Note:**

> ohmYGOSH y'all. thank you x3000 for all the nice comments on my last 2 malec fics. they're literally the only thing keeping me motivated to write more malec :p 
> 
> this one might be a little triggering re: consent - please read the tags and the end notes for a little bit more info. 
> 
> PS. HAPPY PRIDE !!! *rainbow emoji*

The portal opens and Alec stumbles through, breathing hard. He smells faintly of cherry blossoms and fresh soil – an inevitable result of visiting the Seelie Realm. Magnus closes the portal with a wave of his hand and doesn’t even try to mask how happy he is to see Alec. The Seelie Queen was never his favourite person, but after taking Alec from him for a full seven days, she’s possibly his least favourite person in the world.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Magnus smiles, letting Alec wrap his arms around him in a bear hug. He’s wearing formal clothing – a black shirt and a jacket, and he’s really warm. Magnus breathes in, trying to find the underlying _Alec_ smell of boy and sweat and the apple-scented soap he uses that Magnus made for him. Turns out sandalwood’s got nothing on how intoxicating the apples-and-Alec combination is.

“Did you miss me?” Alec mumbles, pulling back but keeping his arms wrapped around Magnus’s waist. “I missed you loads.”

“I did,” Magnus replies, feeling his heart almost glow with the open, naked affection in Alec’s voice. It’s slightly uncharacteristic of the reserved, stoic Shadowhunter but Magnus guesses a week apart couldn’t have been easy. It wasn’t easy for him, for sure.

Alec pulls back a bit more to stare happily at Magnus. His pupils are blown, and being in the Seelie Realm for a week means he hasn’t shaved for a while. Magnus runs a thumb across his scratchy cheek, absolutely delighted. He really must get Alec to shave less if this is what happens.

“Kiss me,” Alec says, tilting his head downwards to meet Magnus’s mouth. He kisses like he’s never kissed Magnus before – hungry and with intensity. The stubble on his jaw and cheeks feels even better when it’s in contact with Magnus’s face, not just his thumb. Magnus can feel his body starting to respond but Alec’s hands at his waist are too – warm. Too heavy.

Magnus pulls back, leaving Alec looking slightly disgruntled.

“Hey,” Magnus says softly, cupping Alec’s jaw and taking a moment to check in. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Me too,” Alec grins. His hands find Magnus’s belt buckle, opening the clasp with feverish fingers. His mouth dips to Magnus’s collar, necking at his jaw and the side of his neck. “I want to suck you off,” he whispers in Magnus’s ear before dropping to his knees, tugging on Magnus’s pinstriped trousers.

It’s not that Alec has never offered to suck him off in the middle of the loft before. It’s Alec’s wide eyes, a little too bright, and his feverish, warm body. Something is a little off. Alec runs cold. He has an impressive collection of the fuzziest sweaters Magnus has ever seen. Something is wrong.

Alec has managed to get the belt buckle undone, and his fingers are shaking as he pulls at the belt with one hand, palming Magnus expertly with the other.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his dick now half-hard. Suddenly, the scent of cherry blossom becomes overwhelmingly strong and the Seelie Queen’s delicate but horrifying laughter rings through the otherwise empty loft.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus repeats, with urgency this time. He pulls Alec up from his kneeling position and peers sternly in his eyes. “Did you eat at the Seelie Court before you came home?”

“Yeah,” Alec replies, looking confused. Magnus sighs, eyes closing briefly.

Alec’s hands are still working at undoing Magnus’s belt, so the warlock uses his magic to close the clasp shut. Alec looks at him petulantly. “Why did you do that?” He asks, nuzzling into Magnus’s jaw and pressing kisses into the sensitive spot just below his ear. “I want your dick, Magnus. I want you to fuck my mouth, please. I can take all of you.”

Magnus takes a deep, shuddering breath and pulls away completely, holding Alec by his shoulders at an arm’s length away. “Okay, this is not you, saying all these things.”

“What do you mean?” Alec looks confused. His eyes are too bright – Magnus should’ve noticed them immediately – and his hands are shaking harder now as he tries to run them up and down Magnus’s chest. “I want you.”

“Did you eat small pastries, with little pink flowers inside?” Magnus asks, already knowing the answer. The Seelie Queen is quite famous for her Amorous Pastries but for Alec to be this aroused, he must have had about a dozen or so.

“Yeah, they were delicious,” Alec smiles a little more flirtatiously now. “Your dick is delicious too. I love your cum. Please cum on my face, Magnus,” Alec begs, the note of desperation clear in his voice, hands trying their best to get at Magnus’s crotch to undo the belt buckle again.

“Alexander,” Magnus keeps his voice neutral but a little stern still. “What you need is a nice, long nap. Sleep this off.”

“No, I need you,” Alec says, breathing even harder now. Magnus notices goose bumps on his arms. “Tie me up, Magnus. Hold me down and fuck me. Please.”

Magnus uses all of his willpower not to imagine what that might look like. Though Alec has become more and more comfortable with and vocal about what he likes in bed, they still haven’t gotten _this_ far yet. He sweeps his hand in a complicated little wave so that a small glass vial of glowing blue liquid floats over from his work table. He pours it into a glass of water and hands it to Alec.

“Drink up,” he says, using his magic to swap Alec’s formal wear with a pair of his own pyjamas. A snap of his fingers later, they fit him perfectly. Alec looks at the swirling liquid in his glass suspiciously. “It’s important to hydrate,” Magnus pats his shoulder.

It’s a simple sleeping potion, designed to knock the person out for a good twelve to fourteen hours, depending on how sleep deprived they are. It’s the only way to make sure the effects of the pastries wears off on its own, freeing Alec to make consensual choices about what he wants to do and not do.

“Let’s go to bed, shall we?” Magnus takes the empty glass from Alec and offers him a hand. They’re not far from the bedroom but Alec begins to lean on him more and more with each step, becoming sleepier as the potion takes hold.

“G’night, M’gnus,” Alec manages to mumble as Magnus tucks him in and drops a kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, my love,” Magnus agrees, even though its 3.30 p.m. and the sun is shining brightly outside. He hovers for a bit until Alec starts to snore and then heaves a sigh of relief.

*

When Alec wakes up, his head is throbbing dully and his mouth feels parched. His limbs are tangled in golden sheets and Magnus is sleeping peacefully next to him, one hand curled around Alec’s left wrist. It’s their only point of contact, which Alec finds strange – every other time they’ve woken up together, Magnus has either been wrapped around him or almost on top of him.

Alec shifts a little so he’s on his side, facing Magnus. The weak morning light is filtering in through the lace curtains, dancing over his bare shoulders. Suddenly, Alec starts to remember things from the previous day. How he’d portaled into the loft, thinking about nothing but Magnus’s dick in his mouth.

“Oh, god,” Alec breathes out, feeling more embarrassed than he has in his life. Had he really asked Magnus to _come on his face?_

“Hey,” Magnus opens his eyes. He rubs the sleep from his eyes with the hand not holding onto Alec’s wrist and smiles. “How’re you feeling?”

“What happened – yesterday?” Alec whispers, his cheeks flaming.

Magnus lets go of his wrist and props himself up on one arm. “It’s okay. You had a bit too many Seelie treats but the effects should’ve worn off by now.” He reaches out to swipe Alec’s hair off of his forehead, expression fond but still a little worried.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec mumbles, still red. He’d asked Magnus to tie him up – _begged_ , even. He can’t ever remember feeling so – wanton – before.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Alexander,” Magnus’s tone is sharp.

Alec nods, still feeling a little embarrassed. The apology was a knee-jerk reaction. What Alec really wants to do is pull Magnus close and just hold him, grounding himself to a reality that he’s used to, as opposed to the Seelie induced haze he was in yesterday. But the things he’d said – _asked for_ – hang in between them, heavy and uncomfortable.

Magnus lies back down, facing him but not touching. “As soon as I realized what had happened, I gave you a sleeping potion so you could sleep it off,” he says, his tone soft now. “Consent is so important and it’s absolutely horrendous that the Queen thought it’d be funny to take it away from you.” Magnus’s eyes flash angrily for a moment.

“Thank you,” Alec mumbles, remembering how he’d woken up with Magnus only holding onto his hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asks, probably sensing that Alec is still feeling a little troubled.

Alec thinks about all the times Magnus has asked him about what he wants, what he’d like to do, what position he prefers, if it feels okay, and his heart hammers loudly in his chest. There’s nobody he trusts more. But, the Seelie Queen’s pastries had loosened his inhibitions – perhaps it was a little like being drunk – and things he’d been thinking about but hadn’t had the courage to talk about yet, had come, unbidden, to the surface.

“The things I said yesterday…” Alec starts, his mouth still dry. He swallows and it’s slightly painful. Magnus’s eyes narrow.

“Forgive me, Alexander. I nearly forgot,” he waves a hand and a pitcher of water and a glass appears, hovering just above the bed. “Please drink. Those pastries have a way of making you feel extremely thirsty.”

“Thanks,” Alec murmurs gratefully, pouring himself a glass and downing it in one go. When he’s had another and feels better, Magnus waves a hand again and the pitcher and glass float gracefully to Alec’s night stand.

“The things I said yesterday,” Alec starts again, this time, reaching out for Magnus’s hand, needing to touch and feel the smooth, tan skin, uncluttered by rings at this early hour. Magnus interlocks their fingers with a patient smile. “It’s not that I don’t want to do them.”

Alec looks away for a second, gathering his thoughts, but before he can start again, Magnus is speaking.

“I know, darling. The pastries have a way of bringing out your deepest desires, unconcerned with if you’re actually ready or not,” he smooths a thumb over the back of Alec’s hand soothingly. Alec melts into the touch and sighs.

“I would like to – explore more things – at some point,” Alec continues, stumbling a little over his words.

“And I would love to explore them with you,” Magnus smiles, raising his hand so he can press kisses across Alec’s knuckles. “Talking about kinks doesn’t take the spice out of the act. It’s so important to communicate about what you want and how you want it.”

Alec smiles, a little overwhelmed at how gentle and caring Magnus is being, at how gentle and caring he always is. He pulls Magnus closer, feeling the knot in his chest unravel.

“Can I kiss you?” Magnus asks, leaning in but stopping short two inches away, staring into Alec’s eyes intensely.

“Yes,” Alec replies, closing the distance between them with a happy sigh that turns into a soft moan as Magnus nips at Alec’s bottom lip, shifting them so he’s straddling Alec, hands braced on his chest.

“Speaking of what I want and how I want it,” Magnus continues, tone flirtatious now. His thumb smooths over Alec’s unshaven jaw and he looks mesmerized. Alec laughs quietly.

“Should I shave less often, perhaps?” Alec teases, leaning up to kiss Magnus again, tilting his head so he can feel the stubble burn on his cheek.

“Perfect,” Magnus breathes, his glamour dropping.

“That’s the fastest you’ve lost your glamour,” Alec observes, feeling a little smug.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Magnus says crossly.

**Author's Note:**

> re: consent issues -- the seelie pastries make alec super horny and he's not thinking clearly about what he wants/doesn't want or is ready for. fortunately, magnus is a Good Boyfriend and notices immediately that alec is not able to give explicit consent, and gives him a sleeping potion so he can sleep it off.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments & i will love u forever and ever


End file.
